Encountered Dream
by nanjarohoihoi
Summary: Daisuke doesn't like being cold, but maybe Hiwatari-kun can help warm him up... // Daisuke x Satoshi


_Author's Notes:   
The following is a decent DN Angel fic. I think this fic is sweet, but not fluffy. It is a little yaoi-ish, so if that bothers you, this is your chance to run (just a reminder: Dark has sharp teeth, and he's not afraid to use them). *giggles* And this has virtually no spoilers. Well, I hope you like it! Please feel free to review it and tell me what you think! Enjoy... _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Encountered Dream**  
  
  
I don't particularly like walking home. It's nice that it means it's the end of the day, but something about it isn't very fun. That day was no exception. It was snowing outside when I left the school. When I was about a quarter of the way home, a blizzard came out of nowhere.   
  
White was the only thing I could see. There was white to the left, and white to the right. Finding my way home was going to be a little harder than usual.   
  
It was then that I noted that walking home alone with a really heavy backpack wasn't very fun. Also, that walking home alone with a really heavy backpack during a blizzard when I couldn't see a foot in front of my face wasn't very fun.   
  
I sighed and continued in the general direction I thought home was. Back in my mind somewhere, Dark was making some comment about how much he disliked the snow. I could feel that he had some sad memories connected with the white fluff that falls from the sky.   
  
Personally, I don't mind the snow. Actually, I think it is rather elegant at times. I think the only thing I dislike about the snow is the cold. I never liked the cold. It makes me feel weak. Perhaps that is Dark's doing. It's a feeling that I sense coming from him. Or perhaps it is both of us. Maybe we both don't like the cold. I'm usually a warm person, but when the world seems to be in a state of white, I suddenly become rather cold.   
  
All I could see was white. I wondered where I was actually going. I was just walking. I couldn't see. Something within me - perhaps it was Dark - told me to stop and wait for the snow to clear. But I just wanted to escape the cold, and therefore I continued to walk blindly through a world of only white.   
  
I remember seeing two spheres of light heading towards me. A dark beast hid behind them. It came towards me with such speed. I heard it coming, yet I couldn't move away in time. I dropped my bag to the ground and began to move. I managed to get most of my body out of its path, but my side was struck and I fell to the ground.   
  
It was clear to me now. I knew where I was. I was in the middle of the road. And I was just hit by a car.   
  
Something inside me froze. Was it shock? Was it the cold? I couldn't be sure, but all I could see was white. It covered everything and blinded me. Bit by bit, it was slowly covering me too.   
  
My side was in pain. The pain echoed through my mind and I found that it was so loud that I couldn't even speak to my other half.   
  
I tried to stand, but as soon as I got my upper body off the ground, by arms gave out and I fell back down again.   
  
I didn't want to cry. However, I found that all I wanted to do was cry. I wanted the pain to stop. I wanted Dark to respond. I wanted someone to help me. I wanted anyone to help me. I cried out for help from where I lay on the side of the street. I hoped that someone - anyone - would hear my call.   
  
I closed my eyes to shield them from the falling snow and the harsh wind. It was cold. And I was alone.   
  
It only took a few moments, but soon I heard footsteps over the sound of the wind. A figure approached. I was tempted to call out, but something stopped me. The figure came into view and bent down over me. His cold eyes reflected the world around us. He didn't say a word. Instead, he merely looked me in the eye.   
  
It was Hitwatari-kun. He was Dark's enemy, but he was also one of my greatest friends - even if he didn't always show it.   
  
I squinted my eyes and managed to look up at him. I was cold and in pain. A strange feeling passed over me. It was as if I needed sleep. I blamed this on the pain. I didn't move. I just looked up at the blue haired boy above me.   
  
After a moment, Hiwatari-kun nodded and scooped me up in his arms. Suddenly, even though everything around was cold, I felt warm. I noted that the entire world was white. The fact that Hiwatari-kun was navigating through it shouldn't have been a surprise. He probably knew how many centimeters it was to wherever he was going.   
  
It was then that I began to wonder where he was taking me. Part of me hoped that he would take me home, but considering the way my family looked at him, I doubted that this would be the case.   
  
I just cuddled up to the older boy and rested my eyes. I could feel every one of the steps he took. It was a gentle rhythm. This rhythm made me feel even sleepier. The pain at my side created a burning sensation, but at the same time, fueled this strange desire to close my eyes. And my proximity to Hiwatari-kun was shielding me from the elements.   
  
At some point, I drifted off and fell asleep in Hiwatari-kun's arms.   
  
***   
  
I woke up and squinted my eyes. My head spinned and I was even colder than before. I saw Hiwatari's icy eyes looking down at me. I sat up sharply, and the moment I did, I regretted it. A sharp pain pierced through my body.   
  
Hiwatari-kun put his hands on my shoulders and offered me support. I looked around. I was still all bundled up from being outside, and so was Hiwatari-kun. I was lying on a cold tile floor next to an apartment door. Hiwatari-kun was taking off his boots and his outer layers. It was a miracle to me how that boy's skin never went red even though it was exposed to the elements.   
  
Hiwatari-kun was finished and was now in his normal clothing. He eyed me suspiciously. He then bent down and picked me up again. He didn't care that I was cold and covered with snow that was beginning to melt. He carried me to a couch and laid me down.   
  
I felt like I couldn't move. I felt frozen again. Also, every time I tried to move, the pain just got worse. I merely watched Hiwatari-kun. I trusted him, but something about him was rather scary.   
  
I looked around the room I was in. It was incredibly clean. Everything was in its place. It looked like I could safely eat off any surface, and I found that it also had a metallic feel to it. Something about this place wasn't natural. My eyes passed by a nearby coffee table. There was an envelope on it. It was addressed to "Satoshi Hiwatari". I figured that this place must have been Hiwatari-kun's home. I couldn't think of any other reason why that envelope was there.   
  
Hiwatari-kun began to un-bundle me. It was times like this that I wished my mother didn't insist on dressing me in so many layers. He carefully removed my hat, scarf, boots, and gloves. He eyed my hands. They were shaking. In fact, my entire body was shivering. It didn't help that the snow on my outfit was melting into really cold water. I was wet and freezing.   
  
Hiwatari-kun undid the buttons of my jacket and began to slip it off me. He managed to get the heavy jacket off my left shoulder, but when he tried to slip it off my right shoulder, I winced back in pain. It hurt.   
  
Hiwatari-kun looked at my eyes for a second, then went back to removing my jacket. He removed it even more, and it hurt even more. I watched Hiwatari-kun's blue eyes grow wide when he finally managed to peel off the last of my jacket.   
  
His speed suddenly increased and he quickly slipped my jacket off my arm and onto his perfect floor.   
  
"Are you in a considerable amount of pain?" he asked with as much concern as he was capable of showing. These were the first words I had heard from his lips since he found me in the snow.   
  
For some reason, I didn't want to speak. I merely looked into his eyes and nodded.   
  
Suddenly, a pulse of pain passed through my right side and I winced. It hurt - I mean - it really hurt! It felt like something was pushing down and crushing my right arm and chest. But it wasn't a simple pressure. It felt incredibly strange. To me, the word "pain" received a new meaning that day.   
  
I let out a little noise similar to that of a hurt animal. I could feel a few tears escape the corners of my eyes. The world became a blur. It was a mix of visions and damaging emotions. My body moved violently and it felt like part of me was ripping apart.   
  
Within this blur, I felt Hiwatari-kun struggle to restrain me. I kept my eyes closed tightly as much as I could. Hiwatari-kun undid the buttons on the front of my shirt, and remove it from my shoulders. He carefully lifted me up and slid my shirt out from under me. He then released me and walked away.   
  
I shivered. I was incredibly cold. I wasn't sure where Hiwatari-kun had gone, but when I finally opened my eyes again, he had returned with some supplies. He was caring some bandages, a white cloth, and what looked like a bottle. I was half-hoping that I wasn't reading "rubbing alcohol" on the side.   
  
Hiwatari-kun bent over me and I looked up at him. He must have thought that I looked like an injured animal wondering if it should trust a human. I shied away from him and moved as far into the couch as I could.   
  
Surprisingly, Hiwatari-kun simply ran one of his fingers down the side of my face. It was almost like he was tracing one of my tears. I was still shivering. I felt so cold, but I finally relaxed.   
  
The blue haired boy took the bottle and put some of the liquid on the cloth. He then placed the cloth on my side.   
  
"Aaaa-!"   
  
I held back a scream. It was rubbing alcohol afterall. Let me tell you something - rubbing alcohol burns!   
  
Hiwatari-kun worked quickly and administered the liquid on my right side. I figured the only reason he would do that is if I was wounded. I didn't fully realize how wounded I actually was until after Hiwatari-kun moved away and placed the cloth on the coffee table.   
  
The cloth wasn't white anymore. It was stained in a dark red.   
  
I gasped when I saw it. How badly was I hurt? I looked back at Hiwatari-kun, and somehow, he read my mind.   
  
"I'm just cleaning the wound. It's nothing I cannot handle."   
  
I just continued to stare at Hiwatari-kun. I gathered that this meant that I wasn't fatally wounded. I watched as he picked up the bandages and began to wrap up my upper arm and chest. I felt bad for shivering. I was making it hard for him, but he didn't complain. Actually, he didn't say a thing. In some ways, Hiwatari-kun sometimes reminds me of... actually, I'm not sure anymore. He reminds me of something cold, but it seems like a memory from so long ago that I cannot remember it. It must be Dark's memory then. I don't think my memories are that old.   
  
Hiwatari-kun finished making me look like a mummy. Actually, from what I could tell, only most of my right arm, shoulder, and part of my chest were bandaged up.   
  
Without saying a word, Hiwatari-kun picked me up again. He cradled my shaking figure in his arms. He stepped away from the couch and began to walk in another direction. I got a view of where I had just been. My winter jacket and outdoor clothing littered the once clean floor. His coffee table still had a single envelope, but now bits and pieces of a first aid kit, and a red cloth joined it. And a bloody stain was in his couch.   
  
I must admit that I felt kinda bad for the state I left the room in, but I had no say in the matter. Speaking of no say, I had no idea where Hiwatari-kun was taking me. I just hoped that it was someplace warm. I felt like my body was partly numb. If I didn't find heat, I feared that I wouldn't be able to move after this.   
  
Hiwatari-kun walked through another doorway and moved into a dark room. Light from the other room was allowed to leak in through the door. It was a cold room. I mentally screamed for warm, but my scream was lost in all the other stuff swimming around in my head - mainly pain at this point.   
  
My friend placed me on a soft surface, which appeared to be a bed. My head rested on a white pillow, and as Hiwatari-kun released me, I found myself watching him. He looked at my shaking figure for a moment, then bent down and pulled white sheets over my body. When he completed the task, he proceeded to stand beside the bed and look towards the eerie light creeping in from the door.   
  
I continued to watch him. The light cast a strange glow across his profile. I think he must have sensed that I was still watching him, because he turned and stared at me. In his eyes, I swore I saw something that resembled kindness. Afterall, he had just showed me kindness. This proved that he wasn't always that creepy.   
  
I managed to smile back at him. "Thank... you..." I managed to mutter between shivering breathes.   
  
He nodded and sat down on the side of the bed. However, he didn't look at me. Instead, for a long moment he stared blindly at the floor. A look of contemplation was on his face.   
  
I continued to watch him in this eerie glow. For once, he wasn't the cold one. That was obvious. I was shivering and felt like ice. At that time, staring at him, he looked like the warmest thing this planet had to offer.   
  
When Hiwatari-kun finally faced me, we made eye contact. He bent down and felt my forehead. He tried to stay composed, but it was clear that something about my temperature upset him.   
  
"You're dangerously cold," he told me.   
  
I nodded back at him the best I could. I felt my torso shiver against the sheets. I was cold. I was very cold. I was extremely cold.   
  
He continued to look down at my shaking figure. A look of sadness appeared over his face. "I am sorry, Niwa-kun, but I do not have much of anything to help warm you up. Everything here is cold - just like me."   
  
I was honestly surprised by this comment. Hiwatari-kun wasn't that cold to me. He saved me. He took me in. He cared. He had kindness. And to me, kindness is warmth. He had warmth. And looking at his eyes, I could tell that there was much more to him that he wished to be known. He seemed to hide behind a mask. A cold mask. But deep down inside, he was warm.   
  
I switched my gaze to the ceiling. I stared at it. It was plain and simple, and it too, looked cold. However, I just wanted warmth. I just needed warmth.   
  
It was then that a strange feeling came over me. It was like there was only one thing I wanted to do. I firmly planted the idea in my mind before it had the chance to run away.   
  
I pulled up all the strength I could and attempted to sit up. The pain shot through my side again, but I surpressed it the best I could. Hiwatari-kun was immediately alerted to my movements, and turned in order to place his hand on my shoulders to offer me support. I managed to sit up completely, and the sheets pooled at my waist. It was clear that Hiwatari-kun wanted me to lie down again, but I wasn't about to.   
  
I was cold. Incredibly cold.   
  
I wanted warmth.   
  
"You're wrong, Hiwatari-kun." My voice sounded hopeful, but it still shook as my body shivered. "There is warmth here."   
  
Hiwatari-kun eyed me suspiciously, but I remained determined. There was no way I was going to lose now.   
  
I removed my shoulders from his grip, and he let me go. He sat next to me and for once, I don't think he knew what I was going to do.   
  
I moved my arms around his body and then pulled myself to him. I held him tight. And I was right - he was warm. I hugged him like letting go would mean the end of the world.   
  
Neither one of us moved for a while. I kept my arms circled around the boy in front of me. There was no way I was going to let him go. For once, I was the cold one, and he held the only warmth.   
  
Finally, he relaxed. I felt his arms reach around my shivering frame and hold me close. He pulled me closer to him and I accepted. I closed my eyes and buried my face in his shirt.   
  
The room around us was so cold. Everything was so cold, but the one person I would never expect heat from, was holding me close. He had little warmth, but it was all I needed.   
  
I continued to shiver against his chest. My eyes began to feel heavy again and my body felt weak. I was tired and I was cold. But at least I had a little warmth.   
  
I couldn't see Hiwatari-kun's face, but suddenly, he let go and backed away from me. He was still for a moment, then looked me in the eye. I was tired, and my face betrayed me and allowed it to show.   
  
He moved his hand to the side of my face and cupped my face in his hand. I relaxed into his touch and felt his hand on my cheek.   
  
For some reason, my body begged me to close my eyes. It wanted rest, and I was too weak to stand up to it much longer. I gently allowed my eyes to close and I felt my shivering self fall from Hiwatari-kun's touch. I slowly fell back on the bed. I was still aware of the world around me, however, I could no longer keep my eyes open.   
  
There was no movement for a long while except for my own shivering. When I finally did feel the bed move under me, I heard what sounded like the movement of sheets.   
  
Suddenly, I felt a weight next to me. Then I felt the fabric of the sheets over my body. They bundled me up in a tight little package.   
  
The weight next to me moved, startling me slightly. I then felt warmth surround me. Warm hands wrapped around me, and a warm body pressed against my own.   
  
Hiwatari-kun was lying next to me, under the same covers. He was holding me tight, and his warmth surrounded me.   
  
I smiled inwardly. I knew he was warm.   
  
I tried to tell my body to stop shaking, but it refused to listen. I was still so very cold, but at least there was warmth around me.   
  
I don't remember what happened after that, but I do know that I fell asleep. Because when I woke up sometime later, I wasn't shivering anymore. My entire body was pleasantly warm. And I was still wrapped in Hiwatari-kun's arms.   
  
  



End file.
